scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Empire
"It's so bright, that everyone feels like a star here! ...Unless you're a cold-hearted moron, you'll never feel like a star here...." ''-Shooting Starman'', from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. The Star Empire is a kingdom that is located in the clouds above Planet Scorpius in mid-space. It is home to many star animals, varying from humans and other creatures that thrive about. The ruler and protector of the Star Empire is Shooting Starman (a star counterpart of Gregory). Unlike other places, the Star Empire is powered by the dreams of the residents that live there. Throughout the series, the Star Empire has been one of the most favorite places that the Scorpius Warriors visited since it first appeared. Though not easy to access, one would have to get to it via a flying animal, or by machines that can fly (i.e. planes, jets, etc.). Background A long time ago, the Star Empire was a peaceful kingdom that everyone enjoyed their daily lives and lived happily among the stars. However, not everything was peaceful in the kingdom. One day, a fearsome dream demon named Dourminous caused massive destruction upon it, creating a spell that would take the Star Empire with him if he was defeated. Feeling helpless, most of the star inhabitants lost their ability of dreaming due to Dourminous' endless nightmares putting fear in them. When all was about to be lost, Master Gregory and Shooting Starman appeared, but not early enough. Dourminous' effect had turned the entire kingdom into his very own slaves. With their powers combined, Master and Starman defeated Dourminous, sending him into the red star called Betelgeuse. However, with Dourminous' defeat soon came with the vanishing of the Star Empire. It was never seen in view again for four decades. Now After 40 years have past, Shooting Starman discovers that his Star Empire has returned. However, he then realizes that the Star Empire wasn't the only thing that returned. When he tells Master about his discovery, Master was glad at first, but his joy then turned to worry. Fearing that Dourminous would return, he sends Gregory and friends to the Star Empire. The crew managed to get to the empire by their own Galaxy Machines. When they reached the Star Empire, they were greeted by Star in the outer cloudfields during a snowstorm. However, Dourminous felt their presence, and chased them in his red smoke form. While Gregory and friends headed into the Star Empire through the barrier, Star battled Dourminous, only to be defeated and cursed, preventing him from using his powers. As Gregory and friends entered the Star Empire, they glanced at the barrier, and to their curiosity in Star's perspective, he takes them to his castle in Star City to meet his wife Shaula. When they arrived to his castle, Shaula greets her husband and the crew in a weak state due to keeping the barrier up for five days. Afterwards, Gregory and friends went around Star City while Star tries to take care of his wife. During their tour around Star City, a few citizens were spotted on the streets, feeling hopeless and full of fear. Gregory and friends went around to find anyone who would know where to find the Dream Star, but only one person did, which was inside Star's Castle. in order to power up the Dream Star, Gregory suggested that his friends help keep the citizens' dreams alive while he and Fire went to search for it. During their search, Gregory and Fire encounter a hidden stairway that opened up when Gregory used his Magic Paintbrush on the star of Star's throne. As they ventured down, they see a Dream Door, which actually was a Nightmare Door cursed by Dourminous himself. Gregory then used his Magic Paintbrush on the star topple on top of the door to prevent it from moving and opened it. When Gregory enters in, he begins to see nightmares. While he was frozen in fear at the door, Fire snaps him out of it, and stands in front of Gregory, getting the same effect from the door. Gregory snaps Fire out of his state, and the duo moved away from the door. Gregory and Fire realize that the door was giving off negative energy that bring fear, so Gregory used a white paint beam from his Magic Paintbrush on the door, which erases the spell and reveals the real way. Meanwhile, Yasmine and the others were trying to keep the citizens' dreams alive. With Mia's crafting, they make a fake replica of the Dream Star, and hid it in order to prevent the citizens from worrying about the real one not being present. Water and Icelia were the watchers of the replica, so they stood watch to keep curious eyes away. At first, it goes well, but more citizens kept going to the replica, trying to see what was under the sheet. One curious citizen was lucky enough to look, and managed to knock Water and Icelia over, as well as the replica. Within seconds, the entire empire found out, which shrouded their dreams. Yasmine tried to keep the citizens from worrying, but they were more demanding, causing panic to the crew. During the whole escapade, Dourminous, who was outside the barrier, lied in wait for it to weaken. The shield managed to fizz out sometimes, and at one point, Dourminous almost went through until the barrier went back up, cutting his left tooth off, which dropped inside the barrier.